La muerte de San Jimmy
by Solitary Heaven
Summary: Cansado de la monotonía de su vida, el Jesús de los Suburbios viaja a la Ciudad, donde su alter ego, San Jimmy, espera infectar su vida de perdición y crimen. ¿El amor de Whatsername podrá redimirlo?. Basado en el álbum "American Idiot", desde mi punto de vista.


La muerte de San Jimmy

…And can you hear the sound of hysteria?...

Un chico normal, una vida normal, todo normal. Sus amigos lo apodaban "Jesús de los Suburbios" por su excesiva caridad, raramente vista en Jingletown. Creía tenerlo todo: madre, padre, esperen, "futuro padrastro" es el término correcto y más.

Aún así, había algo faltante, algo, algo…No sabía qué. Era el año 2004. American Idol era el show televisivo que reventaba el rating y Bush hacía de las suyas en el mundo. "La típica idiotez americana" pensaba. Un idiota americano, una mofa al sistema. Nada.

El Jesús de los Suburbios estaba incompleto. Parecía perfecto con su peinado noventero, jeans, camisa, polo y zapatillas aparentemente nuevas. Pero a su lado, el extraño pueblo de Jingletown parecía más hermoso que desolador. Él la llamaba "Strangeland", porque raramente pasaba algo interesante. No…el Jesús de los Suburbios quería más y sabía que para realizarse, debía ir a "La Ciudad".

Así que, tomando una decisión y concluyendo que su anterior vida en Jingletown no había sido más que una asquerosa mentira, se fue.

…Nobody likes you, everyone left you. They're all out without you, having fun. Where'd you go?...

Jesús de los Suburbios se levanta pesadamente, gruñendo. Su nuevo apartamento en "La Ciudad" no podía ser más incómodo, pero ¡qué va! Pero, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué se está inyectando algo en el brazo? Ah, es que ya no es Jesús de los Suburbios, ahora, es San Jimmy.

Se pone la chaqueta de cuero negra que cuelga en el recibidor y, mientras prende un cigarrillo, sale de su departamento.

Minuto más tarde, llega a trabajar. Odia su trabajo, odia a sus compañeros y mientras maldice por lo bajo, les recuerda lo afortunados que son, puesto que si hubiera traído su revólver _Colt_, los hubiera fusilado a todos.

Nadie le dice "hola", también lo odian. San Jimmy nota el gesto y arroja la colilla del cigarrillo despectivamente al suelo. Abriendo ligeramente la boca, deja que le humo aspirado escape y luego esboza una sonrisa siniestra para después marcharse sin decir nada. Esa es la rutina de San Jimmy desde hace poco más de dos semanas. Luego se la pasa robando y asesinando en "La Ciudad". No le importa nada de lo que digan, esa es su vida.

…Give me a long kiss good-night, and everything will be all right. Tell me Jimmy that I won't feel anything, so give me novacaine…

San Jimmy ha visto a alguien en la calle. Una chica. Rebelde, ruda, atrevida. Para San Jimmy, ella es una chica extraordinaria, perfecta. La espía día y noche, puesto que se ha obsesionado con ella. Así transcurren 3 semanas.

Hasta que por fin llega a conocerla. Todo lo que San Jimmy pensaba era cierto y por primera vez siente verdadera felicidad. Como no sabe su nombre, la apoda Whatsername.

Pasado un tiempo, San Jimmy y Whatsername se mudan juntos a un apartamento, y San Jimmy por ese período de tiempo es…feliz.

Pero ahora San Jimmy no es feliz, sabe que la realidad ha estado cobrando cuotas y con ella, se ha llevado a su "perfecta" Whatsername. No es rebelde, es conformista; no es ruda, es tierna; no es atrevida, es sensible.

Ella se ha ido, se ha ido de su vida y lo que hastía más a San Jimmy, es que irónicamente nunca le preguntó su nombre. Ahora se siente mal, "La Ciudad" lo ha absorbido tanto, se siente solo y vacío y es en ese vacío en el que nota cuán diferente es a Jesús de los Suburbios. La diferencia trágicamente es abismal. San Jimmy cierra los ojos y se empieza a quedar dormido, entrando a un mundo en el que se proyecta a un yo distinto del real y a su vida distinta…San Jimmy sueña…

…Home, we're coming home again…

San Jimmy ha muerto hoy en la bahía. Mientras decía "Todos estamos jodidos" se disparó en la sien. San Jimmy ha muerto pero Jesús de los Suburbios ha resucitado.

Días despúes, mientras caminaba en la calle 12 del Este, vio a una pareja abrazada. Recordó nostálgicamente a Whatsername pero, por no querer lastimarse más, empezó a olvidarla o al menos eso intentó. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, encontró una carta en el suelo del recibidor. El emisor era un viejo amigo de Jingletown, la abrió y leyó el contenido: le escribía diciéndole que había triunfado en la vida y que las cosas iban perfectamente bien. Jesús de los Suburbios inevitablemente rompe en llanto y llora porque sabe que San Jimmy lo mató; así que, tomando otra decisión, decide volver a casa.

A la semana, Jesús de los Suburbios está reinstalado en Jingletown. Su vida ha vuelto a ser normal. Pero tú, yo, Jesús de los Suburbios y el fallecido San Jimmy sabemos que nunca podrá olvidar a Whatsername, por algún tiempo su novocaína y ahora su cicatrizante herida. Jesús de los Suburbios cierra ligeramente los ojos. Jesús de los Suburbios sonríe.

Y aquí esta! La idea nació de una tarea para una clase en el cole y me vino en ese momento la idea de hacer una historia basada en un albúm de Green Day…y salió esta :D. Porfis R&R!

PD: los que están leyendo "El Regreso del Jinchuuriki" no desesperen, muy pronto subiré el prox capi ;)


End file.
